dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Raptors Gang
The Raptors Gang, also simply known as the Raptors, was a powerful LEGO City street gang that was devoted to Mutant Raptors. History The Raptors were first encountered very early in the Dino Attack, when they reportedly harassed a squad of Dino Attack agents who tried to neutralize a Mutant Raptor nest in LEGO City, although they were not yet identified as a major threat. Later, Kotua had a run-in with several gangsters that he suspected to be members of the Raptors Gang. As the war continued, the Raptors Gang opposed ShadowTech as well. This concerned Cane, who initiated "Operation Egg Beater" to give ShadowTech units extra strength against the Raptors. While captured by ShadowTech, Kotua learned what Cane knew about the Raptors and made his escape in one of the Egg Beater hardsuits, sending a warning to his fellow Dino Attack agents alerting them to their new enemies. Raptors gangsters intercepted Kotua, Databoard, and Blade, slowing them down when they attempted to pursue the Shadows who had stolen Databoard's phasing device. Blade tranquilized some of the gangsters, but the remaining gangsters pursued their T-1 Typhoon through LEGO City, firing upon the Dino Attack helicopter. Blade retaliated with a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle until the remaining vans were in no shape to continue their pursuit, but Kotua noticed that the defeated Raptors looked serious instead of surprised or frustrated. As ShadowTech and Dino Attack Team searched LEGO City for the Anti-Dino Machine, two Raptors gangsters pursued Databoard's T-1 Typhoon. Blade captured one of the gangsters, and Databoard and Kotua began to suspect that the Raptors may have been behind the theft of the Anti-Dino Machine. Meanwhile, Magma investigated one of the Raptors' nests, located near a ruined factory, and captured one of their generals. He learned the locations of five other nests, and he and Sting split up to each investigate one of the two major nests in search of the Anti-Dino Machine. Sting did not find the Anti-Dino Machine in the nest he searched. Due to record gaps, it is unconfirmed whether or not Magma's nest actually did contain the Anti-Dino Machine, or if the Raptors Gang was responsible for the Anti-Dino Machine's disappearance. After Magma's attacks on the Raptors' nests, weeks passed with no sign of the Raptors Gang. In secrecy, Lizard-Man went to ShadowTech and formed an alliance, with ShadowTech agreeing to give LEGO City to the Raptors in exchange for assistance in killing the Dino Attack Team. Shortly after Cane was captured by Dino Attack agents, Lizard-Man sent two of his snipers to assassinate key Dino Attack agents, but the two snipers were quickly captured and interrogated by Kotua and Harpunia. Following the downfall of ShadowTech, the status of the Raptors Gang remains unconfirmed, as no further records exist of the Raptors' activities. However, it can be safe to assume that the Raptors Gang was defeated and has since disbanded. Organization The Raptors gangsters wear clothing decorated with Mutant Raptor-inspired imagery, sometimes armed with large claws. High-ranking members of the gang, referred to as "generals", wear special golden armor with a helmet modeled after the head of a Mutant Raptor. No Raptors gangsters have been identified by any name, with the sole exception of their leader, known simply as Lizard-Man. The Raptors have access to military-grade weaponry, including missile launchers, and technology that can intercept communication signals, even coded ones sent by Dino Attack Team and ShadowTech. They later received weapons and armor from ShadowTech to help them combat Dino Attack Team. Raptors gangsters were known to drive dark-red vans. The Raptors only have one known goal: to protect Mutant Raptors. They did not particularly care for other species of Mutant Dinos, but they were determined to make sure that Mutant Raptors survived. Their reasoning and motivations behind this goal are unknown, but it led to the Raptors Gang operating on their own with no known allies, attacking Dino Attack Team, ShadowTech, and anyone else who tried to harm Mutant Raptors. This changed later in the war, when the Raptors and ShadowTech agreed to an alliance. The Raptors have at least six known bases, known as "nests". One nest was located near a ruined factory, and another two of these nests were major bases of operation. Quotes Trivia *The Raptors did not make their first appearance in Dino Attack RPG until after the Kotua Crisis ended. However, they were mentioned by the comm chatter during the prelude short story First Assignment, marking their first chronological appearance in the Dino Attack. Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Kotua in Space